The Year that Followed
by mar-kun
Summary: After the wedding ceremony, things pick up right where they left off at the Hinata-sou and beyond. this is a "would have been/could have been" kind of fic. please enjoy : oh and don't forget to review :


Disclaimer: Love Hina and all of its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu; I plan to make no gain, financial or otherwise from this. (although if Ken ever sees this, I pray to god it might stir him enough to pick up where he left off) I wrote this fic out of enjoyment and I hope you enjoy it too : )

Author's Note: This fic starts directly after Narusegawa's wedding gown was pulled down after it was stepped on by Keitaro. The marriage ceremony has just ended, and they are on their way to start their honeymoon: ) This is…

The Year That Followed

Chapter 1

"…You Pervert!"

"Waaah! Narusegawa! Things aren't like you think they are!

"Fight! Fight! Hahaha"

"Her name isn't "Narusegawa" anymore…"

Everyone laughed. Everyone cried. The beautiful young couple had just wed; fulfilling a childhood promise they made to each other twenty years ago. The ceremony went by beautifully; besides the fact that Ema ran off with the bride's veil the night before (but returned it, with Keitaro's help), Mutsumi only fainted twice during the proceedings, and of course, Keitaro stepping on his lovely bride's dress which revealed more skin then was bargained for. It was no matter; the love that bonded the couple this day could not be faltered, no matter how hard anyone (who would dare?) could try. Love was on their side this gorgeous day.

"Should we try "it" again, Dana-san?" asked Naru, with a slight blush on her cheeks and a quick wink to her husband. She hiked her dress up slightly; so there could be no more "accidents" with her klutzy counterpart.

"wa-wh-what? Oh of course, Tsuma-san." chuckled Keitaro, as he blushed heavily and held his wife's hand as she stepped up into his van. "Weird, I thought it was going to be strange saying that word. I'm glad it is not." He said to Naru, staring into her eyes as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"It better not be! I plan on being your wife for a long…long…time…" Naru's words drifted off as Keitaro moved closer to her mouth, and sealed her lips with his. It was a passionate kiss, although shorter than the one he gave her during the nuptials. He didn't want to lose control and give her his all, especially when they weren't even on their honeymoon yet. The kiss was destined to be short-lived anyhow, because unanimous "Oooh's, Awww's" and cat-calls came from behind them, and a rather loud "get a room, you two lovebirds!" from a slightly buzzed Kitsune. Both Naru and Keitaro face planted in the van, laughing along with their friends and rubbing their heads. As Keitaro started up the van, he stuck his head out the window and waved goodbye to his closest friends.

"We'll call as soon as we land in Hawai'i!" he said. As they drove down the twisting driveway, Naru rolled down her window and gave a victory sign with a wink, waving to her family, her friends. "I love you guys! We'll miss you!" she exclaimed, as she sat back down and rolled up her window. She looked over to her right, contemplating what she should do first to her husband; kiss him again or strike up a conversation.

She chose to kiss him.

"mmm..hmmph ..Naruuu!!" he exclaimed half-heartedly, trying to keep his lips locked with his love and trying his hardest not to kill them both in an auto accident. She sat back, enjoying the warm, tingly taste of his lips on hers and quietly laughed at how cute Keitaro was when he was trying to focus on something.

"mmm hmmph Naru? Is that how you are going to be reacting whenever we try "it" again?" she joked, giggling at how beet red her husband's face was turning. "m..may..maybe…" he retorted. In the three years since that unbelievable day when the lovely couple kissed in front of Yasuda Auditorium at Toudai, right after they found the Liddo-kun time capsule, Narusegawa has been constantly taking the initiative in their relationship. It's not like Keitaro hasn't tried, but when he does, something inevitably goes awry. The only two times since that Toudai kiss that things have worked out when he initiates are when he manned up enough to propose to Naru, and the other time was immediately after that, when he (successfully) slid the ring on her finger after she happily accepted, without accidently grabbing her breast, or falling in between her thighs, or any other "perverted" Keitaro-ism that always ends up with his body sailing over Japan. Due to this constant failure, the lovely young couple has yet to actually ever do "it."

Trying to change the subject he asked, "What time does our flight begin boarding, Naru-chan?" She turned and rummaged through a bag that was with their luggage in the back of the van. "in…four hours. That gives us enough time to stop by my parents house, bathe, change, and have a quick snack before heading to the airport." She said, looking at the itinerary for their flight. **wow, she really has this all planned out. I'm such a lucky guy, I still can't believe I'm actually married to such a smart and beautiful girl!** Keitaro thought to himself, tears of joy falling down his face as he blushed. "What are you thinking about, baka? Think you are going to get lucky in my parents' house? Humph…well..they aren't actually home right now…they are still at the party at Hinata-sou…" Naru drifted off, blushing more and more each second she thought about it. She pushed her index fingers together, staring at them and hoping Keitaro didn't think SHE was being a pervert for a change. "Kei-kun, would you..? Would you want to..try?" she whimpered with a slight hint of vulnerability in her voice, still pushing her fingers together and blushing even harder. He reached over and took her hand, entwining it with his.

"…Maybe."

The two honeymooners sped off in the direction of the Narusegawa residence; smiling gleefully and blushing as they contemplated what the heck they were to do next.


End file.
